Ciekawe kto ma gust Chefa...
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 2 Chris wychodzi z Chefem z łazienki w szlafrokach. Chef: '''Rany, ostatnio masz małą wyobraźnię... '''Chris: '''Daj spokój, po prostu brak mi pomysłów. Skoroś taki mądry, to ty robisz dzisiejsze wyzwanie. '''Chef: '''Niech ci będzie. Kamera się na nas gapi. '''Chris: '''Co? A no racja. Ekchem, ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce nasza czternastka zawodników przechodziła przez zadanie o filmie katastroficzne. Moja bratanica zaczyna mieć na oko antagonistów, a kumplować się z protagonistami. Za to padła zauroczeniem Cody'ego, co się niezbyt spodobało Sierze. Po za tym, Gwen i Duncan są znowu razem, Mike oberwał od Chefa kamieniem i znów ma swoje osobowości, Dawn próbuje uspokoić Leshawnę i Heather bez skutku, Jo i Brick też się kłócili a Courtney zaczyna czuć mniejszą miętę do Scotta. Jakie będzie dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Jaka drużyna wygra? A kto pójdzie do domu? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! '''Chef: '''Helen ma rację, skończ z tą gadaniną! '''Chris: '''To nie ja je wymyślam, a producenci, panie mądralo! ' Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Przyczepy U drużyny Starych Kamer Zoey, Mike i Helen siedzieli przy schodkach do przyczepy ich drużyny i rozmawiali o wydarzeniach z ostatniego odcinka Helen: 'Stary, jeśli to nie spowoduje przemiany w Manitobę, to powinieneś nosić kask ochronny. ''Zoey i Mike się zaśmiali. 'Zoey: '''To świetnie, że oni wrócili! Ale jedno mnie ciekawi - co się z nimi działo i czy Mal również nadal istnieje? '''Mike: '''Dobra, opowiem ci. A raczej - wam. ''(patrzy się na Helen) ''Chyba mnie nie uznasz za dziwadło i nie puścisz pary z ust. '''Helen: '''Ja nie rozpuszczam informacji. Tylko je zbieram. Ja też mam swoje dziwactwa. Mówiąc szczerze... to umiem oddychać pod wodą. '''Zoey: '''Serio? '''Helen: '''Tak. Musi to mieć jakiś związek z tym, dlaczego Dawn mieszka ze mną, wujkiem i Chefem. Ale dosyć o tym. Mike, opowiadaj. '''Mike: '''No dobra. Było to wtedy, gdy podczas wyzwania zmieniłem się w Svetlanę.... ''Ukazuje się retrospekcja z głowy Mike'a gdzie on, Vito, Manitoba i Chester idą do jakiś krat. 'Mike: '''Dokąd idziemy? '''Chester: '''Pytasz się już czwarty raz! Już niedaleko, zaraz zobaczysz. '''Mike: '''Dobra.... ''Idą do krat i okazuje się, że za nimi stoi oczywiście Mal. '''Mal: '''Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Osoby, przez które siedzę w tej dziurze. '''Mike: '''Siedziałeś tu tak cały czas? '''Mal: '''Masz farta, że straciłem całą swoją moc, inaczej sam wiesz co. Tak, jak tylko mnie pokonałeś, siedziałem tutaj. Ale nie do końca. Klatka nie była tu, tylko w czymś w rodzaju nicości. Kiedy teraz oberwałeś tym kamieniem, pojawiłem się tutaj, ale nadal się nie mogę wydostać na twoje szczęście. '''Mike: ''(do reszty) Czy to prawda? '''Manitoba: '''Tak. My również tam byliśmy, ale nie za kratkami. W tej nicości nie było gdzie iść. Co jakiś czas ktoś z nas był przezroczysty, ale to nas nie bolało. Kiedy dostałeś, wróciliśmy do twojej podświadomości, znaleźliśmy ciebie oraz to. ''Pokazał mu złoty klucz pasujący do dziury od klucza do więzienia Mala. Mal: '''A skoro już o tym mowa, może mnie wypuścicie? '''Vito: ''(szepcze do Mike'a) Nie wiem co na to, ziom. Tam było okropnie. Dla niego też. Jak tylko próbował przejść przez kraty, jakiś niewidzialny mur to nie umożli... '''Mike: '''Masz trochę racji, Vito. Ale wy nic nie zrobiliście. A on owszem i przez niego był ten bałagan w ostatnim sezonie. Umówmy się, że wypuszczę cię po tym sezonie, jeśli będziesz obiecać, że to był ostatni raz, kiedy zabrałeś moją władzę. Równie dobrze możesz tu siedzieć do końca naszych dni. ''Mal przez chwilę myślał. Mal: 'Po tym co zrobiłem decydujesz się na anulację dożywocia? Rany, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie. Zgoda. Jeśli będziesz chciał mnie puścić szybciej, wiesz gdzie mnie znajdziesz. ''Poszedł w ciemność 'Mike: '''No to sprawa załatwio..... ''Nagle na jego miejsce pojawia się Svetlana. 'Svetlana: '''Svetlana widzi, że nic się nie zmieniło? '''Chestrer: '''Powiedzmy.. ''Koniec retrospekcji i wracamy do naszego świata. '''Helen: ''(ironicznie)'' Dokładnie: sprawa załatwiona. Hura... Zoey: 'Czyli wszystko będzie po staremu? '''Mike: '''Mniej więcej. Tylko tym razem wracam prawdziwy ja wtedy, gdy o to poproszę. '''Helen: '''Przynajmniej nie musimy po to wpakowywać Zoey w tarapaty. Ok, będę milczeć jak grób, o ile pozwolicie, że będziecie mieć uwagę na.... ''Nagle z przyczepy z drzwi do części dziewczyn wychodzi Courtney i dzwoni na swojej palmtopie. 'Courtney: '''Nie, nie ma mowy żebym znowu jadła flaki z olejem! Załatwisz mi dogodne jedzenie, albo cię zwolnię! Po za tym pamiętaj o procesie, żeby Chris nie robił mi jakiś zagrażających zdrowiu zadań! To oburzające! ''Rozłącza się i nagle zauważa że Helen, Mike i Zoey się na nią patrzą. '''Courtney: '''Ups. Dzień dobry. '''Helen: '''Komu dobry temu dobry. Drobna rada: jak dzwonisz, to sprawdź, czy kogoś koło ciebie nie ma. '''Courtney: '''Zamknij się. Mną nie rządzisz, nieufna! '''Helen: '''Oby tak dalej, a zobaczysz, jak ci będę ufać. To, że jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, to nie znaczy, że będziesz naszym kapitanem. Courtney: I kto to mówi? Bratanica McLeana! '''Helen: Daj mi spokój! Ja i wujek to dwie różne osoby! Courtney: 'Już to widzę. ''Wkurzona poszła sobie chowając palmtopa do kieszeni. Z drzwi do chłopięcej części przyczepy wyszedł Scott. 'Scott: '''Co ją teraz ugryzło? '''Zoey: '''Rozmawiała ze swoim prawnikiem o tym żeby dostawała normalne śniadanie czy coś w tym stylu, a potem się pokłóciła z Helen i poszła. '''Scott: '''Serio? Tylko dla niej? O mnie nie wspomniała. '''Helen: '''Nic a nic. '''Scott: '''Aha......(posmutniał i szybko zmienił temat) A propo śniadania, głodny jestem. Idziemy do stołówki? '''Mike: '''Dobra. Ja też bym coś przegryzł ''Poszli do stołówki. 'Scott (Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Coś jest nie tak z Courtney. Ostatnio mnie unika i nie śmieje się z moich wpadek. Czyżby mnie już nie kochała? Nie, to nie może być prawda! Muszę jej pokazać, na co mnie stać. U drużyny Dziwnych Scenariuszy ''W damskiej części Leshawna i Heather oczywiście się kłócą. 'Heather: '''Przyznaj się! To ty zabrałaś moją kosmetyczkę! '''Leshawna: '''Nic ci nie zabrałam! Nie masz dowodów! ''Patrzą na nie Gwen i Dawn 'Dawn: '''One serio tak zawsze? '''Gwen: '''Już od pierwszych odcinków. Heather to kawał drania, a Leshawna to moja przyjaciółka. Mimo to czasami nie wiem, kto jest tą dobrą. '''Dawn: '''Czasami trudno znaleźć za i przeciw. Sama o tym wiesz. '''Gwen: '''Co proszę? '''Dawn: '''Kiedy przyjechałam, twoja aura była nieźle wpieniona. A teraz jest bardzo pogodna. Czyżbyś się pogodziła z Duncanem? '''Gwen: '''Tak. Scott miał rację - ty umiesz czytać w myślach! Jak to się dzieje? '''Dawn: '''Może ci kiedyś powiem. Muszę jeszcze utrzymać tę tajemnicę od Helen... ''Nagle z drzwi oddzielających części przyczepy wychodzi Jo. 'Gwen: '''A tobie co? '''Jo: '''Spytaj się Bricka! '''Dawn: '''Jo, spokojnie. Twoja aura jest.... '''Jo: '''Mam dość twojej paplaniny o aurach. Tobie też jest miło kiedy ktoś siedzi ci w głowie? ''Wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami. Do tej części przyczepy wchodzą Duncan i Brick. 'Gwen: '''Coś ty jej zrobił? '''Brick: '''Ta dziewczyna znowu się rządzi, sir! ''(facepalm) ''Muszę się oduczyć tego mówić. '''Duncan: '''Jak dalej będzie się ona tak wymądrzać, to ją wyrzucę! ''Wszyscy się patrzą na Heather i Leshawnę, które się dalej kłócą. 'Leshawna: '''To nie ja! '''Heather: '''A właśnie że ty! '''Leshawna: '''Nie! '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Leshawna: '''Nie! '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Gwen: '''Chyba jeśli one nie przestaną się kłócić... '''Duncan: '''Dokładnie. ''(puścił jej oko) '''Brick: '''Idziemy na śniadanie? '''Dawn: '''Dobra. '''Gwen: ''(do Heather i Leshawny) A wy? ''Przez chwilę obydwie patrzyły się na siebie gniewnie. Leshawna: 'Dobra. '''Heather: '''I tak jestem głodna. '' Wszyscy wyszli. Stołówka Wszystkie osoby już jadły, poza Helen i Courtney. '''Zoey: ''(próbuje jeść zepsutą owsiankę) Dlaczego nie jecie? '''Courtney: '''Chcę sprawdzić, czy moi prawnicy działają błyskawicznie. '''Helen: '''A ja mam inny powód i nie powiem. ''Patrzyła się nerwowo na Courtney. Courtney: 'Jasne...... ''Przychodzi Chef z wielkim upieczonym kurczakiem. Courtney myśli, że to jej, ale Chef nawet na nią nie spojrzał i postawił talerz przy Helen. '''Chef: '''Danie specjalnie dla bratanicy gospodarza. '''Helen: ''(ironicznie) Ekstra. Podziękuj wujkowi. '''Courtney: '''To nie fair! Tylko ja tutaj mogę prosić o delikatesy dla siebie! '''Scott: '''A dla mnie? ''Courtney wyglądała jakby go nie słyszała, a Chef sobie poszedł. Helen: 'Ja nie prosiłam, to przez wujka. A po za tym... ''Wyjęła sobie udo i przesunęła swój talerz na środek stołu. 'Helen: '''Możecie sobie to zjeść. I tak nie jestem głodna. ''Reszta drużyny rzuciła się na kurczaka. 'Cody: '''Dzięki ślicznotko. ''Sierra na niego spojrzała jakby chciała by cofnął to zdanie. 'Helen: '''Nie ma za co ''(przez chwilę znowu nie wierzy że to powiedziała) 'Helen (Pokój Zwierzeń): '''Charakteryzatornia? Serio? Nieważne. Co się ze mną dzieje?! Przy takich typach podrywaczy jak Cody zwykle uciekam lub wywijam ostrą gadkę a teraz co? Może to skutki zbyt częstego oglądania tego programu...(ktoś chce ją umalować szminką) Nie dzięki. ''(inna pudrem) ''Nie, nie korzystam ''(jeszcze inna cieniem do powiek) ''Masz jakieś ciemne kolory? ''Gwen patrzy się jak Kamery jedzą kurczaka Helen. Potem patrzy jak Dawn próbuje uspokoić Leshawnę i Heather. 'Gwen: '''Błagam, dziewczyny. Jeśli nie będziemy walczyć jak drużyna, zapewne przegramy. '''Heather: '''Przymknij się, porąbana gotko. '''Leshawna: 'Że jak ją nazwałaś? Znowu zaczęły się kłócić. Dawn już zrezygnowała z uspokojenia ich. '''Gwen: '''I na co mi one w drużynie... '''Duncan: '''Przynajmniej jesteś razem w drużynie. '''Gwen: '''Prawda. Dzięki. '''Duncan(pokój zwierzeń): Znowu jestem z Gwen! Muszę zrobić wszystko, żeby nasz związek nie skończył się tak jak w poprzednim sezonie. Czyli innymi słowy - muszę być sobą. Tylko...jak? Do stołówki przychodzi Chris. Kamery już zdążyły zjeść kurczaka i odstawić pusty talerz przed Helen. Helen: 'Dieta na owsianki powoduje wielki głód.... '''Chris: '''Dzień dobry, zawodnicy! Smakowało śniadanko? ''Scenariusze jęknęli, a Kamery poza Courtney uśmiechnęły się niewinnie. 'Chris: '''No dobra, czas na pierwsze wyzwanie drużynowe. Idziemy. ''Wszyscy razem z Chrisem i Chefem wyszli. Wyzwanie Wszyscy znaleźli się w sali koncertowej. Po dwie części sali była scena dla Kamer i dla Scenariuszów. 'Chris: '''Witajcie w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu o filmach muzycznych! Dzisiaj to Chef wymyślił wyzwanie. Musicie zagrać na scenie po utworze ulubionego zespołu Chefa czyli.....Ramones! ''Niektórzy zaczęli jęczeć. 'Chef: '''Brak szacunku do kawału dobrej muzyki.... '''Chris: '''Nie ważne. Jak już mówiłem musicie sobie wybrać po wokaliście, gitarzyście, basiście i perkusiście a reszta niech się zajmie scenerią. Kiedy dam znak zaprzestaniecie pracy i zagracie wybrany przez Chefa utwór. Scena po mojej prawicy jest Scenariuszów, a lewa Kamer. Drużyna, której zagranie będzie się mu bardziej podobać, wygrywa, a przegrani wybiorą kogoś do wykopania. '''Jo: '''Ale oryginalne McLean.... '''Chris: '''Tym razem to nie ja to wymyśliłem, tylko Chef więc nie do mnie te obelgi! '''Chef: '''Phi. ;u; '''Chris: '''Dobra Chef wybierz im jakiś utwór do zagrania... '''Chef: '''Stare Zgredy... '''Chris: '''Kamery... '''Chef: '''Nieważne! One dostają I wanna be your boyfriend ''Jedynie Helen zaklaskała, ale po chwili przestała. 'Chef: '''A durne Scenariusze... '''Chris: '''Dziwne Scenariusze, ziom! Dziwne, nie durne! '''Chef: '''To prawie synonimy! Dobra, wy dostajecie Blitzkrieg Bop '''Duncan i Gwen: '''Ekstra! ''Tylko oni się ucieszyli. 'Chef: '''No dobra, 3,2, 1 start! '''Chris: '''Ja to miałem powiedzieć, stary! '''Chef: '''A weź daj spokój! ''Drużyny poszły przygotować się do wyzwania. Poczynania Starych Kamer 'Courtney: '''No dobra, drużyno. Ogłaszam się na kapitana więc... '''Helen: '''A kto cię niby ogłosił kapitanem? '''Courtney: '''A co? Ktoś jest przeciw. '''Scott: '''Ja nie! ''Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale ta go olała. 'Sierra: '''Ja się tam zgadzam, więc Cody również. '''Cody: '''A nie mogę mieć własnego zda...(Sierra zamknęła mu buzię).'' 'Helen: '''Naprawdę? Ludziska? ''Zoey i Mike wzruszyli ramionami. 'Courtney: '''Czyli postanowione! Ja będę grac na gitarze. Ktoś umie na czymś grać? '''Mike: '''Ja na basie. '''Cody: '''Ja na perkusji. '''Helen: '''Mogę robić za głównego wokalistę.... '''Courtney: '''No dobra. Reszta ogarnia scenę. ''Wszyscy się rozeszli. Zostali tylko Scott i Courtney. 'Scott: '''Hej, Courtney....Ostatnio jakoś mało ze sobą gadamy....Bo wiesz... '''Courtney: '''Idź lepiej pomóż Sierze i Zoey w przygotowaniu. ''Odeszła od niego, a ten zasmucony poszedł pomóc Zoey i Sierze. Poczynania Dziwnych Scenariuszy 'Jo: '''No dobra, kurduple. Kto z was zna się na tym zespole Ramones. '''Duncan i Gwen: '''My! '''Brick: '''Chwila, od kiedy jesteś naszym kapitanem? '''Jo: '''Bo jestem jedyną która się do tego nadaje, susiumajtku. '''Brick: '''Grr... '''Dawn: '''Brick, spokojnie. Lepsze to niż nic. ''Brick odszedł od Jo. '''Jo: '''To kto się zna na instrumentach? '''Duncan: '''Mogę grać na basie. '''Gwen: '''A ja na perkusji. '''Jo: ''(do Heather i Leshawny) A wy dwie? ''Tamte się zachowywały, jakby jej nie słyszały i się dalej kłóciły. Jo je więc spoliczkowała. Jo: 'Jeśli będziecie dalej do siebie pyskowały, to będziecie wiedzieć kto dziś odpadnie. '''Leshawna: '(patrzy się nerwowo na Heather) Mogę być na głównym wokalu. 'Jo: '''To kto gra na gitarze? '''Brick: '''No dobra, ja biorę wiosło. '''Jo: '''I spokój. Dawn, Heather i ja robimy scenę. Do roboty. ''Wszyscy zadowoleni poza Brick'iem i Heather zajęli się swoimi rzeczami. Przygotowania Kamer Robota drużyny jedzie jak szwajcarski zegarek. Sierra, Zoey i Scott montują światła a Helen instruuje resztę jak trzeba grać. Nagle tuż nad nią spada jedna z lamp. 'Helen: '''Ej, uważajcie trochę! Chcę dożyć przynajmniej emerytury. '''Zoey: '''Sorki. Niechcący mi się poluzowało... '''Courtney: '''Niechcący czy chcący, nie chcę dostać po głowie w tracie występu. Albo się przyłożycie, inaczej ja przegram. '''Cody: '''Poprawka - MY przegramy. '''Courtney: '''Siedźcie cicho i róbcie co do was należy! ''Wszyscy kontynuowali pracę. Tylko Scott cięgle się gapił na Courtney. 'Zoey: '''Może powinieneś z nią pogadać? '''Scott: '''C-co? Czemu? Wszystko jest z nami w porządku. '''Sierra: '''Scott, widać na kilometr że coś z waszym związkiem nie tak. Zoey ma rację- powinieneś z nią porozmawiać. '''Scott: '''No dobra, pogadam z nią. Ale obiecujcie, że jeśli przegramy to nie zagłosujecie na mnie i zwłaszcza na Courtney. '''Sierra: '''Niech ci będzie. A co ty na to Zoey? '''Zoey: '''Ja.... ''Patrzy jak Courtney kłóci się z Mike'm zmienionym w Chestera i Helen kto ma pierwszy wchodzić do piosenki. '''Zoey: '''Nie wiem. '''Zoey(pokój zwierzeń): Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony stracę zaufanie Helen która mnie z Mike'm prosiła by mieć Courtney na oku a z drugiej zranię Scotta. Trudny wybór. Przygotowania Scenariuszy U nich szło trochę gorzej. Co chwilę zwalały się światła jupitera, a Leshawna ciągle marudziła. Leshawna: '''"Hej, ho, let's go"? Co to za niby tekst jest? '''Duncan: '''O jakimś gangu napadającym na szkolny autobus jak mniemam. Ramones nie było zwykle oryginalne. ''(tuż przy nim spada) ''Iip! '''Leshawna: '''Ej, wy trzy! Możę chcecie się zamienić? '''Jo: '''Nie! Już postanowiliśmy i kropka! Jak masz śpiewać, to śpiewaj, nie marudź! '''Heather: '''Dziwię się, że to powiem ale zgadzam się Jo! '''Brick: ''(pije sobie colę) Słuchajcie, musimy się wziąć w garść i działać jak drużyna tak samo jak Kamery, bo inaczej kogoś z nas pożegnamy! '''Gwen: '''A ja tobie radzę tyle nie chlać tej coli. Uwierz mi, będą po tym niezłe bąki. '''Chris(przez megafon): '''Koniec pracy! Czas zobaczyć, kto ma gust Chefa! Piosenka Kamer ''Chris, Chef, Sierra, Zoey, Scott i drużyna Dziwnych Scenariuszy wygodnie sobie usiadła na widowni przy scenie Starych Kamer. Courtney: 'Tylko niczego nie zepsuj, metalówo! '''Helen: '''Tobie też życzę powodzenia, maniaczko prawników. ''Zapada ciemność i zaczyna się utwór. Światła reflektorów kierują się na muzyków. '''Helen: Hey, little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend Courtney: ''Sweet little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend'' Cody: ''Do you love me babe?'' Helen: ''What do you say?'' Courtney: ''Do you love me babe?'' Mike: What can I say? Courtney i Helen: Because I wanna be your boyfriend Mike i Cody: Hey, little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend. Helen i Cody:'' Sweet little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend'' Helen: Uuu uuu uuu uuu-au Cody: Because I wanna be your boyfriend Courtney: Hey, little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend Helen:'' 'Sweet little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend '''Courtney: Do you love me babe? Cody:'' What do you say?'' Helen: Do you love me babe? Mike: What can I say? Helen i Courtney: Because I wanna be your boyfriend Cody i Mike:'' Hey, little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend'' Cody i Helen: ' ''Sweet little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend '''Mike i Courtney: Hey, little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend Cała czwórka: ' ''Sweet little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend Utwór się kończy, strzelają fajerwerki i wszyscy wiwatują. Chef aż się wzruszył. 'Chris: '''A teraz utwór Dziwnych Scenariuszy! Piosenka Scenariuszy ''Na miejscu Gwen, Duncana, Leshawny i Bricka usiedli Cody, Helen, Mike i Courtney. 'Mike: '''I jak nam poszło? '''Zoey: '''Byliście nieziemscy! '''Scott: '''Dokładnie! ''Przesiadł się koło Courtney. 'Scott: '''Słuchaj, Courtney....Wiesz, chciałbym z tobą pomówić. '''Courtney: '''Pogadam z wami, jak tylko drużyna fałszywej przyjaciółki skończy. '''Scott: '''Ale Courtney, to bardzo ważne! '''Courtney: '''Na ma nic ważniejszego niż wygrana. Idź sobie. ''Scott wrócił zasmucony na swoje miejsce. 'Zoey: '''No i jak? '''Scott: '''Cienko, musimy to wygrać. ''Na scenie gdy Brick podłączył swoją gitarę do gniazdka, zaczął dziwnie mu burczeć brzuch. '''Brick: '''Ojojoj... '''Gwen: '''A nie mówiłam? '''Leshawna: '''Dosyć tego! ''(podłącza swój mikrofon do gniazdka) ''Nie ma mowy bym przegrała tym razem i niczyje bąki mi w tym nie przeszkodzą! '''Gwen: ''(do Duncana) Co z nią ostatnio? ''Duncan wzruszył ramionami. Chris: 'Dosyć gadania! Zaczynajcie. ''I zaczęli. Światła jupiterów powolnie biegły w stronę muzyków. '''Leshawna:'' Hey ho, let's go!'' Gwen: Hey ho, let's go! Duncan:'' Hey ho, let's go!'' Brick:'' 'Hey ho, let's go! '''Leshawna: They're forming in straight line They're going through a tight wind The kids are losing their minds The Blitzkrieg Bop Gwen: They're piling in the back seat Duncan:'' They're generating steam heat'' Brick: Pulsating to the back beat Leshawna: The Blitzkrieg Bop Przejście Leshawna: Hey ho, let's go! Shoot'em in the back now Gwen i Duncan What they want, I don't know They're all reved up and ready to go Brick: They're forming in straight line They're going through a tight wind Leshawna: The kids are losing their minds The Blitzkrieg Bop Gwen: They're piling in the back seat They're generating steam heat Duncan: Pulsating to the back beat The Blitzkrieg Bop Leshawna:'' Hey ho, let's go!'' Shoot'em in the back now Duncan: What they want, I don't know Duncan i Gwen: They're all reved up and ready to go Leshawna: They're forming in straight line, They're going through a tight wind Brick: The kids are losing their minds Gwen i Duncan: The Blitzkrieg Bop Leshawna i Brick They're piling in the back seat They're generating steam heat Gwen i Duncan: Pulsating to the back beat Leshawna: The Blitzkrieg Bop Brick Hey ho, let's go! Leshawna: Hey ho, let's go! Gwen i Duncan: Hey ho, let's go! Wszyscy:'' Hey ho, let's.....'' Nagle na sam koniec Brick póścił mocnego bąka aż wiewiórkom wypadła sierść i uciekły. Chef: 'Fuj, ohyda! '''Jo: '''Brick, ty durniu! '''Brick: '''Sorki, niechcący. '''Chris: '''No dobra. Chef jakie wyniki. '''Chef: '''Sądzę, że lepiej zagrali.................................................... ...... ..... ''Courtney i Jo obgryzają paznokcie. .... ... .. ..... Wszyscy uczestnicy obgryzają paznokcie xD .... ... .. 'Chef: '.......Stare Kamery! Kamery mają zaciesz, a zwłaszcza Courtney która się przytula do Scotta 'Courtney: '''Wygrałam! Wygrałam! Wygrałam! '''Scott: '''Tak, wygraliśmy! '''Scott(pokój zwierzeń): '''Może nie jest aż tak źle..... '''Chris: '''A więc wy, Dziwne Scenariusze idziecie dzisiaj na ceremonię pozłacanych Chrisów. ''Scenariusze jąkają. 'Leshawna: '''Brawo, ludziska! ''Drużyna na nią patrzy wściekle. Ceremonia 'Chris: '''Witam wasz na pierwszej ceremonii tego sezonu! Zadowoleni? Nie? Tak myślałem '''Jo: '''Eh, streszczaj się McLean! '''Chris: '''Mów do mnie Chris, Jo. A więc jak mówiłem w poprzednim odcinku, w tym sezonie bezpieczni dostaną pozłacanego Chrisa z belgijskiej czekolady, a wyeliminowani - spleśniałego Chrisa przegranych. ''Chef przychodzi w różowej kiecce z jedną tacą z 6 zwykłymi statuetkami Chrisa, a drugą w zielonej obwolucie od której nieźle śmierdzi. Wszyscy się naśmiewają z kiecki Chefa, a ten na nich patrzy wrogo. 'Chef: '''Jak ja nie znoszę tej roboty.... '''Chris: '''Dobra, tym razem wybieracie osobę do eliminacji przyciskając jego zdjęcie na tabletach koło was. Okey, głosujcie. ''Wszyscy biorą tablety i głosują. '''Leshawna: Gratuluję, nowy Owenie. (głosuje) Jo: 'Schrzaniłeś sprawę, siusiumajtku. ''(głosuje) '''Brick: Nikt nie będzie mną pomiatał.'' (głosuje)'' Gwen: No sorry, ale przesadziłaś.'' (głosuje)'' Duncan: 'Masz za swoje. ''(głosuje) 'Heather: '''Wreszcie z tobą skończę... (głosuje)'' 'Dawn: '''Muszę to zrobić, by nastał pokój.(głosuje)'' Wszyscy zagłosowali. 'Chris: '''Głosowanie zakończone. Dzisiaj bezpieczni są: Duncan, Gwen... ''Chef rzuca im pozłacane Chris'y. 'Gwen: '''Nieźle jak na początek ''(uśmiecha się do Duncana) 'Chris: '''Heather, Dawn, wy też jesteście bezpiecznie. ''Chef rzuca im po Chris'ie 'Heather: '''Uff... '''Chris: '''A teraz ci z głosami. Jo, nie wszystkim się podoba zrobienie z ciebie kapitana drużyny. Brick, gdybyś nie pił tyle coli, mogłeś nie zawalić wyzwania. I Leshawna, która ostatnia ma ze wszystkimi na pieńku. '''Jo: '''Pośpiesz się! '''Chris: '''Masz szczęście Jo, jesteś bezpieczna. ''Chef rzuca jej przedostatniego pozłacanego Chrisa. 'Chris: '''A przegranym jest..... ... ... ... . ... .... .... ... ... ... .. .. .... .. .... .. ... . . ..... ..... '''Chris: '...Leshawna! 'Leshawna: 'Że co proszę?! Chef rzuca jej spleśniałego Chrisa, a Brickowi zwykłego. 'Chris: '''Leshawno, do buta! Wielki but przegranych ''Wszyscy poszli do wielkiego metalowego buta. Leshawna stała na czerwonym kółku, a Chef dał jej kilka centów. 'Leshawna: '''A to mi po co? '''Chef: '''Napiwek na powrót do domu. '''Chris: '''Leshawna, jakieś ostatnie słowo? '''Leshawna: '''Pożałujecie, że się urodziliście lu.....(zostaje wykopana chen do miasta) DZIEEEEEE!!! '''Chris: '''Jedna z głowy, została trzynastka. Kto tym razem wygra, a kto przegra? Czy Courtney i Jo naprawdę nadają się na kapitanów swoich drużyn? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Przystanek autobusowy ''Leshawna wylądowała tuż przednim i jęcząc usiadła. 'Leshawna: '''Odpadłam jako pierwsza? Nie wierzę, to mój osobisty rekord! I w dodatku muszę iść na to głupie podsumowanie. Geoffowi już trochę przyszedł rozum do głowy, ale Blaineley to dopiero kosa. ''Nadjeżdza autobus i do niego wsiada. '' '''Leshawna: '''Ostatni przystanek, nie musisz się śpieszyć. ''Autobus odjeżdża i ekran się ściemnia. ''Koniec odcinka! Miłego dnia!' Jak wam się podobał odcinek? Czadowy, czekam na więcej! Niezły, lepszy od poprzedniego Niezły, ale poprzedni lepszy Słabizna, więcej nie czytam Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu